Sin Ti
by Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B
Summary: 5 años han pasado...te habras olvidado de mi? por que yo jamas pude olvidarme de ti...dias grises en la vida de Serena...el dolor del adios es lo mas duro que existe...sera que se peude vivir sin ti?...Propiedad de Selene Chiba


PD: antes que todo, Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la diosa Naoko Takeuchi…y las canciones a sus respectivos compositores…la historia si es de mi auditoria

_Entre mis más profundo sueños, aun vive el anhelo,_

_De que vuelvas a mí, que estemos juntos de nuevo_

_Ven, toma mi mano, quédate conmigo y hazme sentir, _

_Que estas, que me quieres y no puedes vivir son mí, _

_Así como yo, admito que no puedo vivir sin ti_

Daniela Carolina Piña Borrás 27-11-2008

_**Sin Ti**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**S**erena caminaba por las calles de la ciudad un tanto cabizbaja, un Jean deshilachado y deslavado, unas cholitas muy bajitas y raja dedos negros y un suéter(unas tantas tallas mas grande que ella) era lo que la cubría en ese momento, su cabello recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza, con mechones rebeldes atrás y con los mechones largos adelante y los cortos sobre su frente, sus muchas pulseras en cada mano, su bolso de Jean le caía sobre un lado y sobre el estaba su largo abrigo negro y su bufanda, sostenía los libros de la universidad entre sus brazos los cuales llevaba cruzados a la altura de su pecho, nadie creería que la bohemia (y algo hippie también) y sobresaliente estudiante de Psicología Serena Tsukino alguna vez fue una chica sonriente que usaba odangos como peinado y luchaba por el amor y la justicia;

5 años habían pasado desde la batalla contra Galaxia, ¡ella tenia ahora 21 años!, las circunstancias de la vida, la habían alejado de sus amigas, a la que mas veía era a Lita cuando iba por su restaurante; sabia que Mina se había convertido en una actriz de teatro reconocida; que Rei estaba en Italia modelando y estudiando Administración de empresas; Amy estaba en Alemania estudiando aun medicina y de el…de el no había vuelto a saber desde que…

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraban ambos en el aeropuerto, justo frente a la puerta de abordaje de los vuelos internacionales, tal como un año anterior.

-Dado Que mi beca aun se mantiene vigente, haz de entender que debo ir a estados unidos, auque nos duela separarnos de nuevo-

-¡Lo se!, es tu destino y es tu sueño el de convertirte en un gran doctor-

-Siempre estaremos juntos Serena- y le da un casto beso en los labios

-Si!, siempre serás mi príncipe-

-Te amo Serena Tsukino, no me olvides-

-Ni tú a mi Darien Chiba-

-Prometo regresar pronto-

-¡Te esperare!-

El se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia las puertas de embarcación; ella también se voltea y da varios pasos cuando; de pronto oyó**,**

-¡Serena**!-**ella voltea y

Solo sintió sus labios en los de ella; Darien la estaba besando; sus labios se fusionaban en un beso apasionado, fogoso, de entrega, sin duda un beso de despedida, pero un beso motivador, un beso que promueve la esperanza en el mañana.

-Ese anillo que portas en tu mano, es la prueba de que volveré por ti y te haré mi esposa-

-Si-dice derramando unas lagrimas **-¡**ya! ¡Vete o perderás tu vuelo!- y sonríe secándose las lagrimas- además no quiero llorar mas por ti-y le dedicó a su amado una sonrisa

El sonríe, la vuelve a besar y se va

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_**¿Qué será de ti?**_

_**Necesito saber hoy de tu vida **_

_**Alguien que me cuente sobre tus días **_

_**Anocheció y necesito saber.**_

_**¿Qué será de ti?**_

_**Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida.**_

_**Motivo de una paz,**_

_**Que ya se olvida,**_

_**No se si piensas tu en mi como yo en ti.**_

Pero… ¡el nunca volvió! y eso era lo peor; habían pasado 5 años; ella se había graduado de la preparatoria y había ingresado a la universidad, solo recibió cartas de él el 1er año, ella siguió escribiéndole cada día como había prometido, pero al año se cansó, supuso que él recibía las cartas, pues no se las devolvían como la primera vez, pero no entendía que paso, y también que luego de su partida y la de las chicas, se volvió alguien tan sensible, tímida y frágil, que nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle que pasó; mientras caminaba, miró su mano, 5 años después y ella aún cargaba ese anillo en su dedo anular, como queriéndose decir a si misma que el volvería, como queriéndose convencer que esto solo seria una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, intentando mantener las esperanzas en que nada estaba perdido, ambos habían visto a Rini, como prueba de una utopía y de un futuro juntos, entonces no se explicaba que había pasado.

Llego al café luz de luna (al que iba cada tarde luego de la universidad) y tomo una mesa junto a la ventana; había grandes nubes grises en el cielo, y un sol que no quería salir; era otoño y llovía casi todo el tiempo, era como si el clima se apiadara de ella y dejara caer las gotas de lluvias, cuales lagrimas que Serena no podía derramar; ¡5 años!, 5 años de espera, de sufrimiento, que habían secado sus ojos; su alto conocimiento de su propia profesión le permitía reconocer su propia depresión, y quizás, eso era lo que le permitía seguir adelante, saber como ayudarse a si misma, pues era la única que podía ayudarla; eso era!; estaba sola, el la había dejado y luego ellas; sus padres regresaron a Osaka el año que ingresó a la universidad así que solo los veía en vacaciones y navidad, sin embargo, últimamente había dejado de querer visitarlos, evitando que todos le preguntaran por que esa enorme tristeza que había en sus ojos, y si bien, tenia muchos compañeros en la universidad y había flechados algunos corazones, no tenia amigos, y todas sus conquistas se alejaban al darse cuenta que la gris Serena portaba un anillo, pero un anillo de un fantasma.

Sacó de su mochila el libro de Depak Chopra que estaba leyendo en ese momento y pidió un café , la lluvia se hizo presente igual que las lagrimas de Serena, el libro la hacia sentir particularmente triste por la lejanía de su príncipe, a quien, a pesar de no tener noticias de él desde hace 4 años, seguía amando como nunca, si bien los años la habían vuelto una persona introvertida ,reflexiva y madura, también habían despertado en ella el anhelo de ser una mujer plena, y a pesar de cosechar éxitos en su vida académica, en lo personal Serena era como una naufraga entre el mar, buscando algo sobre que sujetarse para sobrevivir de si misma.

Lo necesitaba tanto, a él, a su príncipe, a su Darien, a su hombre, al chico que le juro amor eterno y le entrego ese anillo.

_**Ven que esta sed de amarte, me hace bien.**_

_**Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor, te necesito para estar feliz.**_

_**Ven que el tiempo corre y no se para,**_

_**La vida nos esta dejando atrás,**_

_**Yo necesito saber ¿qué será de ti?**_

Su teléfono celular sonó y ella tuvo que abrir su mochila para buscarlo, al hacerlo, unas cuantas cosas cayeron al piso;

-Moshi moshi…ah ¡hola mama!...si, si, ¡estoy bien!…¿Para Sammy? esta bien dile que le enviare lo que consiga por mail…también te quiero…¡adiós!-

Trancó y se agachó para buscar lo que había dejado caer; era su monedero, un porta cosméticos que se abrió y un pequeño cuaderno con un broche de conejito, al cual se le estaban saliendo unos papeles; guardó todo excepto el cuaderno y lo abrió, de el se desprendía una foto de ella con Darien, felices y sonrientes, viéndose a si misma no se podía reconocerse, lo único que había en común entre esa chica y ella era el color de cabello, ojos y nombre. Tras de eso había una de las últimas cartas que Darien le escribió:

"_Querida Serena:_

_Nueva York en navidad es encantador, se que te había prometido pasarlo contigo pero, ya ves, no me dieron permiso de viajar y además, tengo exámenes luego de año nuevo, hoy fui al cine con una amiga se llama Danielle, es francesa, becada como yo también tiene un novio un Francia al que dejo por venir a estudiar aquí y lo extraña mucho, ambos estamos en la misma situación, siento que por 1ra vez desde que llegue alguien me entiende._

_Te extraño Princesa_

_Tuyo por siempre,_

_Darien__**"**_

Serena se preguntaba si esa chica, Danielle o quizás otra, había logrado que Darien se enamorara de ella, y tal vez por eso o por cobardía o por ya no importarle, el no había querido contestarle sus cartas; quizás Darien era feliz, quizás había encontrado no solo su sueños, sino la paz y la felicidad y se había olvidado de ella; más sin embargo, ella aun no olvidaba al príncipe de ojos color zafiro que alguna vez, que hoy parecía tan lejana, fue suyo.

Sentía escalofríos recorrerla de solo pensar que Darien estaba en brazos de otra, ¿como el se había podido olvidar de ella? ¿acaso esa chica latosa y atolondrada que fue, fue un impedimento para que el amor de el perdurara? estaba segura que el la amaba tal cual era; tal vez si la viera ahora no la amaría, pero el se enamoro de la Serena que ella fue, de la chica que habitaba entre sombras y penas dentro de ella, no se explicaba que pasó; Darien nunca fue un capricho para ella, ni una idea absurda de que por que fueron Serenity y Endimión y se amaron debían amarse en esta vida, ella se enamoro de Darien Chiba, y sabia que ella tampoco fue un juego para el; Darien ardía en su pecho como un fuego que no podía apagar, que la quemaba viva, que no la dejaba sola nunca, aunque eso significaba que no la dejara avanzar.

_**¿Qué será de ti? cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida.**_

_**Motivo de una paz que ya se olvida,**_

_**No se si piensas tu en mi como yo en ti.**_

Jamás se hubiera podido imaginar con otra persona, ¡no!; era imposible para ella; se veía vestida de blanco y caminando hacia un altar, pero con el; ¿como podía hacer? Habían pasado 5 años, ya no había espacio para los milagros ni las esperanzas, no para ella. Darien se había ido para siempre, para no volver; de haberlo sabido… hubiera dejado todo y se hubiera ido con el. Ese chico era la razón de su vida, su amor, sus ganas de reír; la Serena gris y melancólica era solo una proyección de su estado de animo sin el, de su poca valentía para salir adelante sola, del compromiso de entrega total de su alma para con el.

_**Ven que esta sed de amarte, me hace bien.**_

_**Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor, te necesito para estar feliz.**_

_**Ven que el tiempo corre y no se para,**_

_**La vida nos esta dejando atrás,**_

_**Yo necesito saber ¿qué será de ti?**_

La lluvia cesó y Serena se dirigió hacia su apartamento, muchos pensarían que Serena tendría un apartamento lleno de colores y de figuras coloridas, todo lo contrario, su apartamento no era mas frío e impersonal por que no podía; dos recámaras, dos baños, cocina, sala-comedor y una terraza, aun habían cosas en cajas por todos lados y algunas paredes estaban rayadas, producto de losa taques depresivos de Serena; eran las 5 de la tarde cuando llegó, se tiró sobre su sofá y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, dejo salir lo que su alma necesitaba y comenzó a gritar entre lagrimas

-¡Darien!!- una y otra y otra vez

Se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, el ventanal que daba a la terraza estaba un poco abierto y un viento frió se colaba por el, se levantó a cerrarlo y vio como el cielo se había tornado negro y caían rayos, lo cerró de golpe y volvió a tumbarse sobre el sofá, no estaba de humor para nada, ni para llorar mas, ni para seguir adelante, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y a buscar una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, tanto dolor, tantas lagrimas , arremetían contra su salud y hacían insoportables sus dolores de cabeza. Se tomó la aspirina y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, saco un chocolate de su bolso y lo abrió, era un HERSHEY'S de cookies'n'creme, lo abrió y comenzó a comérselo, ese chocolate le traía buenos recuerdos, el primero de esos que se comió se lo había regalado Darien diciendo que, ese chocolate era como ella, un chocolate disfrazado de color blanco: dulce y delicioso; Jamás nadie hubiera pensado que Darien era la clase de chico delicado, tierno y detallista que hacia cosas como esa pero si, lo era, ella lo había enseñado a volver a confiar en el amor y el, por su parte, más que un novio, fue para ella el hombre que le dio las mejores enseñanzas de su vida, no solo le mostró el mundo que hay un mundo inmenso allá afuera y le dio las herramientas para forjar su futuro, también le enseñó que era el amor verdadero, que era sentirse amada.

_**En mi alma hay un lugar amor**_

_**Cálido y sensual como el mar azul**_

_**Esperando estoy a que vengas tu**_

_**Para mostrártelo.**_

_**En mi habitación cuando tu no estas**_

_**El tiempo se va lentamente y yo**_

_**Tengo que luchar con la adversidad**_

_**Para sobrevivir.**_

Se pregunto que pensaría Darien si la viera en este momento, luego de 5 torturantes y largos años, ¿se sentiría orgulloso de haberla dejado? ¿Se sentiría como un imbecil?, ¿que pensaría de ella? si bien, ella misma no se veía como una maravilla de persona en este momento, pero los años y el conocimiento la habían hecho una chica madura, y la belleza de la adultez la había favorecido enormemente. La niña atolondrada y mala estudiante se había quedado en sus días de adolescente despreocupada, Ella era una mujer ahora, con vistas de un futuro excelente y con sueños y metas prósperas y en vías de realizarse, no entendía que vio Darien en alguien más (o en la soledad) que ella no hubiera podido ofrecerle.

_**Dime que hice mal**_

_**Para merecer tú desprecio cariño**_

_**Tanta soledad**_

_**Me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo**_

_**Me quiero morir.**_

De pronto el sonido del timbre la hizo despertar de su profunda autocrítica y descalificación de si misma, Serena, sin importarle su estado o su cara empapada en lagrimas, fue a abrir al puerta, estaba acostumbrada ya a que sus vecinos la vieran en ese estado y ya no le importaba, seguro era algún vecino universitario que necesitaba azúcar o algo por el estilo, grito un ¡ya voy!! Con toda su fuerza, se levantó y, como pudo, llegó a la puerta, la abrió y…lo vio…

_**Sin ti amor**_

_**Todo es un desastre me siento vacío**_

_**La vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo**_

_**Sin ti**_

_**Salir a la calle no tiene sentido**_

_**Hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro**_

_**A mi corazón.**_

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba el, igual de alto, un poco más fornido, con su mismo cabello de color azabache con el mismo corte con el que lo conocía, sus grandes ojos color zafiros, su recto mentón, su tez un poco mas quemada, vestía un Jean, zapatos negro, camisa verde con rayitas blancas y levaba en su mano un paraguas que escurría…

-Hola Serena-dijo sonriéndole

-Darien- fue todo lo que le pudo decir, después de 5 años…tantas veces se había imaginado y haciendo que vivía en este momento, la mejor forma de reaccionar, que palabras decir, todo se le esfumó por completo al tenerlo frente a ella, era sorprendente verlo, ¡por que lo veía!, esta vez no era su imaginación, ¡esta ves era real!, Darien Chiba estaba, en verdad, frente a ella

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¡Claro, claro!- dijo separándose de la puerta, el entró y le dio la espalda al dirigirse a la sala; ella aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas y limpiarse la cara,

-¿Como…como has estado? - dijo el intentando encontrar las mejores palabras mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás

-Bien- Serena se encogió de hombros-no me puedo quejar-

-¿Y las chicas?-

-Bueno, tengo tiempo sin saber de ellas, se que fueron tras sus sueños y los están alcanzando, Lita tiene un restaurante, Mina es actriz de teatro, Rei esta en Italia modelando y Amy en Alemania estudiando-

-¡Que bueno!-

Serena se sienta en el sofá junto a Darien, recta, mirando al frente; de pronto ella voltea su rostro hacia él y, con los ojos vidriosos le dice:

-¿Por que volviste?-

En sus ojos, Darien noto la tristeza que ella llevaba dentro, no seria fácil decirle las razones por las que había vuelto y lo que tenia que decirle, sabía que esto le haría quizás, mucho más daño a ella.

**-**Hace 5 años todo era distinto Serena, yo tenia sueños de convertirme en un gran doctor, tu aun no habías acabado la preparatoria, si bien te amaba, seguías siendo para mi una niña revoltosa descuidada-

-Lo se, supuse que eso fue algo que marcó mucho el destino de nuestra relación-

-Pasó un año y sentí que el mundo giraba en otra dirección, que mis sueños y mis deseos cada día me alejaban más de ti, así que no se como paso…simplemente deje de pensar en ti-

Serena sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo, su mas profundo temor se había vuelto una realidad; Darien se había olvidado de ella, y quizás, venia solo para pedirle que lo dejara de esperar, tenia que esperar lo peor

**-**Lo supuse, al alejarte seria fácil que dejaras de pensar en mi, que vieras mis defectos de niña y pensaras que yo no era lo mejor para ti, era lógico que pensaras que no te convenía y te deshicieras de mi- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Serena los cubrió con su mano –disculpa, no puedo evitarlo-

-Veo que aun conservas en tu mano aquel anillo-dijo el con un tono triste y algo preocupado

-Si, siempre tuve la esperanza de que volverías, quería que todo fuera tal como cuando te fuiste, pero luego deje de esperarte, pero no pude separarme de el, tal vez por costumbre, tal vez por miedo a afrontar mi realidad, o tal vez por que no podía dejar de pensar en ti-

-Serena yo…he venido por que…necesito decirte…-

-No necesitas dar explicaciones Darien, lo hecho, hecho está, tenias todo el derecho de ir en busca de tu propia felicidad, y si la encontraste, ¿quien soy yo para exigirte que regreses a mi lado?... muchos años te espere, pero si ha de ser así, pues entiendo, es lo mejor para ti…siempre lo supimos…que Endimión y Serenity se juraran amor eterno no quería decir que Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba también se amarían para siempre…fueron solo fantasías, hechos de una vida pasada que no es nuestra-

-Serena…no…yo…-

-Escucha Darien, se a que has venido-y se quito el anillo- si me permites quisiera conservarlo, aunque no sea en mi mano, ni signifique un símbolo de un compromiso de amor entre tu y yo, no puedo separarme de el… se que tu concepto de mi sigue siendo el mismo que hace años, pero si te dieras un momento para conocerme te darías cuenta de los cambios que hubo en mi, pero no voy a pedírtelo, por que eso no lograra que reviva lo que ya esta muerto en ti… nunca estuve en tu camino, fui solo un capricho del destino y, de verdad, te deseo que seas feliz, siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti desde el día que te conocí, así fuera conmigo o sin mi, sé que muchas veces te perseguí y me aferraba ti, peor no esta vez. no se que ha sido de tu vida estos años, ¿me importa?...la verdad…¡si!...siempre estuve esperando esa carta con todas las respuestas que mi alma anhelaba, siempre soñé con ese día en tu volverías y todo seria como antes, pero no se puede forzar el destino, el esta escrito y ya, nuestras acciones no son mas que sus designios y hemos de entender que es así… no te odio Darien, jamas podría hacerlo, fuiste y eres aun el hombre que amo, pero si no has de ser mío, lo entiendo, solo espero que seas feliz- no pudo soportar mas; las lagrimas emanaban a chorros de sus ojos; frente a ella estaba el hombre que significo la luz de sus días, su deseo por seguir, su fe en un futuro hermoso y posible, y así como ahí estaba frente a ella, así mismo debía verlo partir, irse para siempre, sin mas nada que un "adiós" y tal vez "un fuiste especial", el se despediría, y ella…ella tenia que se fuerte y aceptarlo.

Darien no lo soporto más y la besó, un beso tan apasionado, tan desesperado, tan arrebatador, dado con todo el amor de su alma, no era un beso de despedida, ni una lujuria por probar sus labios de mujer, era una necesidad, una necesidad por demostrar el amor que sentía por ella

-¿Por que hiciste eso? ¡Dios no!-y se levanta- ¡no hagas mas difícil esto Darien, por favor! ¡Han pasado 5 años! y si tu rehiciste tu vida ¿por que quieres torturas mas la mía?-

-Serena…-

-Darien… ¡te amo! ¿Que no lo ves? ¡He sufrido en silencio la amarga soledad y la desesperación de no saber que pasara mañana! he muerto un poco cada día desde aquel día que partiste, ¿crees que es fácil para mi verte sentado ahí y reprimirme la necesidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo? ¿Por que demonios quieres complicar mas esta situación?, has venido a despedirte, a pedirme que deje de esperarte, ¿por que me besas? ¿Que diablos quieres de mí?

Darien no esperó; si seguía dejándola hablar ella lo echaría y se quedaría con la idea de que el la olvido, la perdería y eso lo aterraba, lo que había deseado oír ya ella lo había pronunciado; se levantó y la miro fijamente los ojos

-¿Que quiero de ti? no quiero nada- ella abrió la boca intentado articular una palabra, pero el siguió hablando sin dejarla responder- ¡no hables! por favor, déjame decirte todo lo que he venido a decirte, ya te oí suficiente-

Serena sentía que se iba a desmayar; no solo por que el había pedido que no hablara no podía, sino por que en realidad no tenia el aliento suficiente para pronunciar nada, cada palabra de Darien se enterraba y destrozaba su agujereado corazón

-Si bien me fui, y creí haberte olvidado, creía que no podría amar a una niña, no volví a estar con nadie mas, lo intenté durante algún tiempo, pero no concrete nada, pues me daba cuenta que algo tenían en común contigo y que eso era lo que me atraía de ellas pero, estas chicas carecían de algo que jamás había visto en nadie y que fue lo que alguna vez lleno de calidez mi corazón: tu dulzura; hace dos años, cansado de buscar, abrí todas tus cartas que nunca leí; me di cuneta que habías cambiado, que madurabas, que ya no eras aquella niña que conocí, pero si hay que jamás cambio fue esa dulzura tan tuya que siempre me fascino, me di cuenta que te amaba Serena, que nunca deje de amarte, que todo fue producto de la tristeza de la lejanía, pero, no tenia el valor de volver a ti, me había portado como un idiota al abandonarte, no una, sino varias veces; nuevamente la hermosa princesa de la luna me había salvado la vida, como siempre; y yo…me sentí como una basura, no te merecía Sere, tarde año y medio en darme cuenta que aun había tiempo para volver, mi corazón sabia que debía, y así fue que volví a Japón, si, hace 6 meses que vivo aquí, comencé a buscarte y al mes te encontré, pero, te note tan cambiada, tan distinta a la niña de la que me enamore que, no estaba seguro si eras tu, si aun me amabas, si eras la misma, te seguí, te busqué y te estudie y hasta te puse pruebas en tu camino, incluso vine hoy aquí con la última prueba, se que es idiota que yo te pruebe a ti, pues fui yo quien falló y tienes todo el derecho de querer no verme más si lo deseas, pero necesitaba saber si aun me amabas, y te probé, haciéndote creer que te había olvidado y venia a despedirme, pero-y tomo sus manos-me di cuenta que tu tampoco te olvidaste de mi, Serena Tsukino… ¡te amo!, y te amare por siempre, quizás ya no seas la cabeza de chorlito de la que me enamore, pero eres una mujer de la que me he enamorado mil veces y la única con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días y solo te pido…-pero no pudo terminar; Serena lo besó; en ese momento, ambos lloraban; 5 años de torturas, penas, lagrimas y tristezas quedaban a partir de este momento en el pasado.

_**En el corazón yo conservo aun**_

_**El poema aquel que me diste tú**_

_**Tu primera vez esa timidez**_

_**Mientras te amaba yo.**_

-Se que te hice mucho daño con mi lejanía mi princesa ¿Me permitirías recompensártelo?-

-Yo…no tengo nada que perdonarte Darien-

-Bueno, pero igual te lo recompensare; ¿sabes? termine carrera e hice mi especialización Estados Unidos y ahora trabajo en un muy buen y reconocido hospital aquí en Tokio, así que, ahora, excepto cuando mis horas de trabajo me lo impidan, soy solo tuyo Serena-

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa triste; lo tomó por los brazos y lo sentó en el sofá con ella; luego subió las piernas y recostó su cabeza de medio lado sobre el pecho de el; incluso podría oír su respiración, Darien agradeció el gesto de Serena y le acaricio la cara y el cabello, apretándola mas contra si, la fin, ambos eran sinceros sobre lo que sentían y estaban juntos, los errores y el dolor eran ya, un capitulo cerrado en el pasado; conversaron un rato, incluso cenaron juntos y cuando ya era tarde, serena le pidió que pasara la noche con ella; después de 5 años de lejanía, sentía que si no pasaba cada noche de su vida con él de ahora en adelante se moriría. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y ella se metió en el baño, el se quito la ropa quedando solo con un bóxer negro; ella salio con un pantalón de mono largo y negro y un suéter gris grande y ancho; ambos rieron

-Lo siento pero estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo, incluso me gusta hasta dormir sin ropa, es mas cómodo-ella le sonrió

-Y yo estoy acostumbrada a mis noches frías, así que abrigada me va bien-

Darien se levantó, la abrazó y la tumbó a la cama con el, quedando ella debajo de el

-Pues ya yo estoy aquí, ¿por que piensas que tus noches seguirán siendo frías?-Serena se rió; después de mucho tiempo, sentía que volvía a tener alegría en su vida, se sentía incluso, mucho mas ligera.

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Mmm, pues entonces en mi parecer hay mucho escondido tras tanta ropa- y levanta a Serena, quedando ambos apoyados en sus rodillas sobre la cama y el le quito el abrigo

-¡Que hermosa eres!-dice acercándosele y besándole el cuello, Serena deja escapar un pequeño gemido por la caricia de Darien, la necesidad de muchos años se hizo presente en ella, hoy, mas que nunca, necesitaba las caricias de su amado y sentirse amada; darien vuelve a su boca y le retira el pantalón.

-Así estas mejor- luego la tumba de nuevo y en la cama y se recuestan juntos, Serena hubiera deseado ir mas allá, de verdad necesitaba desahogar todo aquello que llevaba por dentro hacia Darien, pero se resignó, tal vez era mejor esperar, y así, entre caricias y besos, se quedan dormidos.

_**Dime que hice mal**_

_**Para merecer tú desprecio cariño**_

_**Tanta soledad**_

_**Me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo**_

_**Me quiero morir.**_

Darien se despierta cuando ve los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por el ventanal; se da cuenta que la rubia esta recostada contra su pecho y aun duerme profundamente, la noche anterior había sido como morir y renacer de nuevo para el; hoy se perfilaba como un hermoso día, su princesa dormía junto a el, ¿que mas podía pedir?, con mucho cuidado se levantó, procurando no despertarla, fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, la verdad le costaba mucho pensar que en ese lugar tan gris vivía su princesa, pero caía en cuenta cada vez más que Serena se había ahogado en tristezas desde su partida, así que la entendió, volvió al cuarto y se fijo en el; este era quizás era el único lugar que parecía tener vida; las paredes eran blancas y habían varios cuadros con rosas rojas en ellos; incluso había un cuadro que le llamo mucho la atención, era la imagen del milenio de plata, vio la firma del artista y sonrió al ver que decía el nombre de su amada; los muebles eran de hierro forjado y de madera color caoba oscuro, tanto el buró, como la peinadora con su espejo, el espejo de pie, las mesitas junto a la cama, y la base, el pie y el cabecero de la cama; todos tenían grabado una rosa; vio la hora, las 6 y 34 AM, decidió tomar un baño, era viernes, no sabia a que hora tenia clases su princesa pero decidió no despertarla, entro al baño (el cual también era bastante calido) y se retiró la única pieza de ropa que cargaba y entró a la regadera (la puerta era de cristal) y abrió ambas llaves, por un lado necesitaba que el agua fría azotara su cuerpo como castigo por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su Serena, y el agua caliente para dejar escapar los miles de demonios que lo poseían desde anoche cuando se tuvo que contener por no hacerle el amor; Si bien no solo había madurado, Serena (a la cual siempre había visto como una chica muy bonita) se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, capaz de desinhibir sus más profundos deseos y de proporcionarle la pasión mas tierna a su corazón. Estaba tan absorto en su imaginación que no notó que una figurita se coló por la puerta del baño, se desprendió de las prendas que cargaba y se adentró en la ducharon el hasta que sus manos le recorrían el torso y se aferraba a su espalda

-Buenos días!-

- ¡Serena! ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Mmm ¿como amaneciste? Yo muy bien gracias-dijo en tono irónico-pues ¿que mas? ¡Estar junto al hombre que amo!-

-Pero amor…-

-Pero nada- y lo voltea, para quedar frente a frente; si bien, Darien era mas alto; a ella no le importaba subir un poco la mirada- ud. Sr. Chiba me dijo que quería pasar cada momento del resto de su vida junto a mi, ¡bueno!, ¿que hace en esta regadera sin mi?-

-Pensar en ti, ¡obviamente!-

-Pues no pienses-dice acercándosele- tenme y ya- y lo beso cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de el

-Serena yo…- el se separa un poco de ella y trata de evadir su mirada -yo… no…se que……pero…-

Serena busca su mirada y lo toma por la barbilla

-Darien, no, ¡esta vez no!, llevo años deseándolo, mejor dicho, llevamos años deseándolo y lo sabes, ¡por favor!-lo besa y se separa-hazme el amor, quiero estar contigo, ser tuya, quiero que seamos uno por siempre-

Darien le sonríe, las palabras de Serena reconfortaban su alma, saber que princesa lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto como el a ella era, sin dudar, un gratificante consuelo

-Como desees princesa-y la besa recostándola contra la pared

El agua que caía se volvió vapor enseguida, pues el ambiente se torno incendiario entre los dos amantes; Darien se esmeraba en hacer sentirle a Serena lo mucho que la deseaba y en retribuirle todo lo que la hizo sufrir; y Serena entregaba a Darien por completo aferrándose a el como medio para ser feliz; la pasión corría libremente entre ambos, no había tensión, no había miedos, ni preocupaciones, solo deseos de amarse, de ser felices, de entrega total; de ser uno.

Al rato, Serena cierra la ducha y le dice

-Mmm los juegos en el baño son deliciosos pero se acaban muy pronto, ¡ven!-

Salen de la ducha y entre miradas y besos se secan; Darien no lo resiste y cuando esta mas seco, arrincona a Serena de nuevo contra la pared

-No… lo…resis…to-dice pausadamente mientras besa a Serena; ella esta callada sintiendo como la sangre le hierve y la recorre rápidamente ante el éxtasis que le producen los labios de Darien en su piel

Lentamente, Darien abre la puerta del baño y lleva Serena hasta su cama; Serena ríe nerviosa ante muchas caricias de Darien

-Supongo que…-

-Eres el único hombre en mi vida Darien, no hubiera podido estar con nadie más-

Darien le sonríe; su princesa lo amaba; de la manera mas tierna que se hubiera podida imaginar; se entregaba a el en cuerpo y alma

_**Sin ti amor**_

_**Todo es un desastre me siento vacío**_

_**La vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo**_

_**Sin ti**_

_**Salir a la calle no tiene sentido**_

_**Hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro**_

_**A mi corazón.**_

Ambos caían vencidos en la cama; cualquiera que hubiera visto este paisaje 10minutos antes se hubiera quemado vivo del fuego que emanaban ambos cuerpos al amarse; el poder de 5 años de deseos y ansias fue extinguido y dándole paso a un amor profundo y vehemente, que se fortalecía con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada susurro. Había ente estos amantes la más profunda y sagrada de las compenetraciones: la entrega total.

-¿Darien?-

-Dime Serena-

-Gracias por volver-

-Al contrario mi amor, gracias a ti por esperarme-

-Te amo Darien -

-Y yo a ti también te amo Serena-

-¡No quiero separarme más nunca de ti!-mientras se aferraba mas el

-Yo tampoco mi princesa; quiero casarme lo mas pronto posible contigo, y despertar cada día tu lado-

-Darien-dice riéndose- no necesitas que nos casemos para obtener eso-

-Lo se, pero, ¡quiero asegurarme que así no te podrás alejar de mi nunca!-

-Oiga Sr. Chiba si no me equivoco fue usted el que se alejo de mi-

-Lo se, futura Sra. de Chiba, créame que lo se, fui un tonto por hacerlo y me pesa, fui un tonto al dejarte, pero no lo volveré a hacer…te amo Serena, eres la mujer de mi vida, no quiero perderte, me volvería loco si te perdiera**-**y la besa

Serena separa sus labios de los de el y lo mira fijamente y con dulzura

-Darien…no temas, jamas me perderás, soy tuya y siempre lo sere, mi amor por ti es inmenso e incontenible y, créeme que tras 5 años de ausencias, luego de haber vivido este día junto a ti, yo misma se que jamas podría volver a vivir Sin Ti.

Fin

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba, Daniela y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba**_

Hola! Aquí les traemos otro oneshot que es songfic, las canciones son inspiradas en la telenovela de El clon, y son**: ¿que será de ti?** De melisa león y **Sin Ti** de MDO!,adelantamos que todo va bien con nuestros otros fics, espero que les guste a los que lo leen y a los que ya lo habían leído una vez.

Para todos, estas chicas tenemos mucha imaginación y pues, no dejaremos de hacer songfics de una entrega como este o el de FLAMENCO Y ROSAS, VINO Y PERFUME porque también me encanta.

Dejen reviews, aunque la historia no siga, es bueno que dejen su opinión

Versión original: 12-03-2008

Re-editado el 27-06-2008

_**Besitos,**_

_**ADS**_


End file.
